Mina
by Sashie001
Summary: Boba Fett gambles his way into an unexpected bounty.


Boba Fett tossed the remainder of his chips into the center of the table. They slid across the wood top, colliding with his previously bet money, and that of his opponents. The Aqualish to his right folded instantly, leaving two men with cards still in hand. Before Fett could reveal what he was certain was a winning hand, the man directly across from him, Domitor, retrieved a gnarled key from the breast pocket of his worn out work shirt. The already out Aqualish groaned, face in his hands.

The key was attached to a dirty ribbon, which Domitor removed before clinking it atop the pile of cherry and blue chips, "About time I unloaded her."

Fett narrowed his eyes at the key, a ship? A locker, possibly? The man to his left downed his cards with a satisfied grin, eyes on the prize piled atop the table. Fett shook his head, flattening his own hand to the tabletop and instantly reaching for the key. Fingering the cool metal he looked at Domitor across the table, banking on the key being to some kind of mode of transportation he asked, "What's her name?"

The others exchanged looks around him, Domitor finally replied, "Mina."

"Where's she parked?"

Laughter broke out and Fett narrowed his eyes.

"Follow me."

Fett didn't move, eyes on the other players, "Pay up."

Once his winnings were tucked safely inside his jacket he stood up, letting himself be lead out into the twilight. Fett scanned the dock for ships aside from his own, but saw none.

"Where are we going?"

Domitor kept walking, ignoring Fett's presence behind him. Not one to be ignored, Fett quickened his pace, cutting the other man off and taking him by the neck, his fingers digging none too gently into the fat column of his throat.

"What is 'Mina'?"

"_Who_."

Fett's expression darkened, "You gambled me a woman?"

Domitor nodded.

"Where is she?"

Domitor's eyes darted to a low roofed hut across the way, "The place is mine, she's inside."

"She's a slave?"

"Yes."

"Always yours?"

"Since she was a child."

"You make a habit of gambling your slave women away?"

"Never."

Fett released his neck, looking away as Domitor gasped and coughed.

"She'll be expecting someone to come for her tonight."

"Why?"

"I told her I was giving her up."

"Any particular reason?"

"Too much trouble."

Fett walked towards the hut, key in hand, wondering just what kind of trouble he'd won himself. The keyhole on the door was oddly shaped for the gambled key, and Fett quickly discovered it was unlocked. Pushing it open and stepping inside he scanned the room.

"Mina?"

A rustle of fabric, and the soft pad of footsteps sounded from the back of the hut. He couldn't help the low whistle that passed between his lips as she stepped into view. Her skin looked opal pale and smooth as silk. Fett had to curb the urge to take his gloves off and run his hands over the flat of her exposed shoulders and up the curve of her neck. She was wearing a light tunic and long skirt knotted at her hip and a shackle around her left ankle.

Fett crossed the hut, watching her apple-green eyes widen at the sight of his helmet and blaster. When he was close enough, he extended a hand, fingering the fabric of her shirt. It was sheer enough for him to make out the slim curvature of her waist and the swell of her breasts straining against her shirtfront with every breath.

"How did you know my name?"

Fett lifted the key, and Mina's eyes widened, "He gave the key to _you_?"

She was already backing away from him, eyes never leaving his helmet.

"Aren't you going to ask my name, little girl," he goaded, enjoying the terror in her eyes.

"I already know it," Mina replied, her tone icy. "You're Boba Fett, the mercenary."

"Mercenary?" He laughed. "I like the sound of that."

Mina's glare didn't lessen.

"But that's not the name I was thinking of."

Her brow furrowed, "What are you talking about."

"You can call me _master_."

"You're just as much of a pig as Domitor was-"

Fett couldn't help but laugh, "I'm beginning to see what he meant."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said you were trouble."

"He had no right to trade me away," Mina said angrily.

"You said he was a pig," Fett replied. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'll be happy once I'm a free woman. Free of _you_."

"I can arrange that."

Her expression turned wary.

"I assume you're familiar with the Hutt's?"

Mina's eyes widened, "You wouldn't-"

"I'm in no need of a slave, especially a woman," Fett replied, his tone suggesting little sympathy. "The Hutt's will have more use of you than I will. They may even teach you some manners."

"You're a bastard."

"Come here," he instructed, holding the key between his fingers.

"No."

"You'll learn, I'm not a man who likes to repeat myself."

She moved closer, eyes still narrowed to slits. Fett bent and deftly unlocked and removed the shackle, his hand lingering a moment too long on her slim ankle. Her knee connected with his shoulder, sending him backwards. He landed on his ass, helmet bouncing off the lip of a nearby table. Fett pulled himself to his feet, cursing and brushing his pants free of dirt.

He dragged the helmet off his head, pinning her with a glare, "Listen to me, little girl," his voice was huskier than it had been behind the helmet, he could see her studying his face. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"No."

He ran a hand through his long, dark hair, his expression furious.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You were gambled to me, fairly."

"How is that fair!" Mina demanded, hands on her hips. When he moved closer she instantly backed further into the hut. He continued closer, laying his helmet on the table at his hip, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You're a slave, sweetheart."

He watched tears gather in her wide eyes.

"You're _my_ slave. And I'll do with you what I want. Now come here."

"Yes, Master."

Fett looked her over as she stepped nearer. She was petite, barely up to his shoulders. Her dark hair was braided around her head, leaving stray curls brushing her cheekbones. She kept her eyes, fringed with heavy dark lashes, trained on the dirt at their feet. Her lips pulled into a tight, thin line under his scrutiny.

He lifted his hand to her hair, his raised arm exposing his ribcage long enough for Mina to jam her fist into his side. She made it as far as the doorway, managing to open it a few inches before Fett slammed it closed. He kept his palm flat against the wood, trapping Mina between himself and the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, Master."

He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he jerked her around to face him. Her narrowed eyes were minty green in the dimness of the hut and her cheeks flushed to pink. She was trouble, and all his.


End file.
